The Hammer (Character)
The Hammer is an assassin who was hired to kill Margot Bishop. History Failed Assassination Attempt The Hammer was hired to kill Margot. He took a shot at her, but hit and killed Jamison instead. ("The New Deal") He watched the hotel where she was staying, waiting for her to come out so he could take the shot, but once she figured out someone was trying to kill her, she hired AVI to figure out who it was. They figured out where the shooter had fired from and got a bullet to run ballistics. There were no markers and the bullet was handmade, so Margot figured out it was The Hammer. Alice set up a plan to catch him. Alice, Margot, Valerie, and Sophie all went out to the plaza dressed alike to distract him. However, Danny figured out where The Hammer was perched and Alice took off to confront him. He started firing at each of them, trying to figure out which was the real Margot. Alice found his weapon on the roof, but not him. She went to find him and he attacked her. They got into a fight and she was able to subdue him. They then took him back to Margot's hotel room, where he assumed she'd kill him. Instead, after Alice and the others had left, she told him she wanted to hire him. ("The Hammer") Helping Margot and AVI With him on her payroll, Margot got him to give them all the information he had so that Sophie could try to figure out who had hired him. They tracked the payment to a bank, which had a closed network security feed. They needed to get into the bank to hack the feed. They had to have The Hammer submit proof of death in order to get the second payment, so they could see the woman on the footage. Sophie got a finger from a dead woman at the morgue and Margot used Danny as a distraction while she hacked into the bank security feed. Then they watched and waited for the deposit to be made, at which time they had a picture of their mystery woman. ("The Dining Hall") Helping Sophie After they learned that the woman who hired The Hammer to kill Margot was staying at a hotel, he and Sophie went around to various hotels, trying to figure out what she was staying. At The Valmond, Sophie asked a valet, Knox, if he had seen the woman. He brushed Sophie off, so The Hammer took over, handing Knox the photo, along with a $100 bill. Knox then told them she was staying there. Hammer and the others went to her hotel room and found that she was tracking Margot's associates and movements. ("The Family Way") Relationships Friendships He says because of his job, he has no friends. ("The Dining Hall") Professional After he failed to assassinate Margot as he was hired to do, she hired him instead to feed them information and help them figure out who had hired him to kill her. ("The Hammer") Career He is a freelance assassin for hire. He is hired and paid anonymously, but has a reputation for making his own weapons and ammunition, making it untraceable. ("The Hammer") When he was caught while trying to assassinate Margot, she hired him as a bodyguard. ("The Dining Hall") Notes and Trivia *His bullets are hand-made with a nickel-tungsten tip and a cast-copper casing. ("The Hammer") *He charges extra to use the head as proof of death because it's more work and more expensive to ship. ("The Dining Hall") Gallery 2x02TheHammer.png|The Hammer 2x03TheHammer.png|The Dining Hall 2x04TheHammer.png|The Family Way Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters